


I Don't Like His Baggy Jeans, But I Like What's Underneath Them

by koujakrude



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged up characters, Anal Sex, AoKaga Month, Car Mechanic AU, I'll try to do this, M/M, Rating May Change, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujakrude/pseuds/koujakrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami has car troubles, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He's been hearing this squeaking for days now, but with his new catering business taking off, Kagami had been on his toes since day one. Driving in Tokyo and making deliveries, especially with this squeaking becoming worse by the second, was beginning to make Kagami nervous. He couldn’t afford to buy a new truck at this point, and knowing next to nothing about cars (changing a tire was challenging enough), Kagami was reluctant to go to an all knowing mechanic, waiting to jump on his lack of "manhood." Not that it had happened before, no not at all.

It wasn't until Kuroko, his long-time friend and partner in basketball, had expressed his concern about the car as well. "Kagami-kun, an older model like this isn't going to handle all the driving much longer if you don't get it checked out. It could be dangerous."

Dragging a palm down the side of his face, Kagami had agreed.

And that's how he found himself in front of this mechanic shop Kuroko had mentioned in passing, saying he knew the owner or something like that.

It was a decent sized shop, a freshly painted deco on the window advertising a four for three deal on winter tires. Pressing his face against the glass to see inside (the glaring sun reflected into his eyes, making it hard to see) Kagami could discern the garage, which already held two vehicles parked inside, with someone’s bottom half exposed from underneath one of them. Kagami clicked his tongue as he noticed the extremely worn down shoes. They didn’t look like anything a mechanic should be wearing.

This guy must be an idiot, Kagami thought, yet found himself pushing open the door and letting himself inside. Cool air conditioning rushed over his body, a chill reverberating down his spine as engine fumes infiltrated his nose. Alternative rock music (how typical) played from a radio on the front desk.

"Oi, could you close the door? You're letting the cold air out." The voice was slightly muffled from being underneath the car, but it still managed to spook Kagami a bit. Closing the door behind him, Kagami stepped further into the shop, walking forth towards the mystery person. Rolling out on a board from beneath the car, Kagami’s eyes widened. The other man couldn’t be any younger than he was, maybe by a few years at the most. Why was someone so young working a shop by himself? And he clearly didn’t get those toned, muscular arms from just working on cars all day. Neither did they have raven blue hair either, but it’s not like Kagami could say much about that. The mechanic raised an eyebrow as he sat up, wiping his stained hands on his overalls.

 

“What, something on my face?” The other man rubbed a grease stain onto his cheek, as if to make a joke. His face remained impassive.

“My car is making weird noises. Kuroko said you could give me a deal.” Kagami rubbed his hand against his neck, eyes absentmindedly wandering the garage. Cardboard boxes were stacked in corners, air fresheners and other miscellaneous items hung on nails against a wall near the front desk. A cheap, plastic basketball hoop rested in the corner, collecting dust. It looked… sad, to be quite honest. Due to his interest in the hoop, he didn’t see the mechanic’s face lighten at the mention of his friend’s name.

“You know Tetsu?”

Tetsu? These guys were on a first name basis? Kagami had known Kuroko for almost ten years now, but he had always called him Kuroko. Their intimacy as friends had never seemed to broach into the whole first name calling business, but it never bothered either of them in the slightest. Only now did it seem that Kuroko could have (or had, for that matter) a closer friend than Kagami.

“I played basketball with him back in high school,” Kagami turned to look at the mechanic again, who now was leaning against the car with a towel hanging over his shoulder, “how do you know him…ah…what was your name?”

The other man grinned, “Aomine is fine. I used to play basketball with him in middle school. Small world. Anyway, what’s wrong with your vehicle?”

“It squeaks a lot, especially when I make break.” Aomine’s face grew pensive, his fingers beginning to worry the end of the towel.

“Well, everybody squeaks differently, would you mind if you drove up to the garage and let me get a sample of what it sounds like?”

“Sure, yeah.” Kagami turned on his heal, hands digging in his pockets for his keys. Pushing the door open wide, Kagami had forgotten just how much of a scorcher it was today.

Aomine had given him a weird first impression; daunting, yet open. He supposed he had to be, since he worked with people’s cars and all that. What Kagami couldn’t shake was his attraction to him.

It’s not like I’m expecting him to ask me out,Kagami thought to himself as he opened his door and slid into his seat. He’d been gay since the day he left his mother’s womb. Kagami pushed the shift stick into drive, and began to pull into the formal yard that led to the garage. He could see Aomine behind the glass-paned garage door, lifting it up to accommodate Kagami’s truck. He just looks really, really good in those overalls. The top half had been shed and tied around his waist, leaving Aomine in only a dark blue muscle shirt. Kagami could gauge that he was just as tall as himself, but it’s not like he had a thing about height anyway. 

“Watch it! You’re gonna hit the wall!” Kagami snapped out of his daydream, slamming on the breaks, releasing that horrible squeak once again, loud enough to make both men wince.

Aomine walked up to the driver’s side, chuckling as he did so.

“Well, that’s one hell of a squeak.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Could be that the belt’s wearing out, but I’ll have to take a closer look. Reverse and drive onto the pad and I’ll grab a jack in a sec. Try not to crash into anything this time,” he winked, (winked?) lightly slapping the door as he headed back into the garage. As Kagami drove into the air conditioned garage, Aomine was quick to close the door behind him.

Kagami shifted into park, twisted the keys and turned the ignition off. Stepping out of his truck, Kagami could see Aomine grabbing what he assumed to be the jack from shelves by the garage doors, heading towards him.

Aomine leaned against the side of the truck, staring at the jack in his hands. “This might take me a good ten minutes to see exactly what’s wrong. There’s some magazines by the front desk if you’re interested.” Kagami nodded but was ignored as Aomine knelt down, sticking the jack under the car and cranking it a few times. He grabbed a nearby board with his foot, laying down and pulling himself once again to the underneath.

Kagami headed to the desk, noticing a small stack of magazines just as Aomine had said. He sifted through them, noticing a few were… a little gravure. Kagami would’ve thought that these were the types of magazines hidden under a teenage boy’s bed, but it seemed things like this were everywhere now. Aomine had quite a few of a model in particular, but Kagami had chosen to ignore those for now. He had moved on to the sports, flipping through and reading a few articles. Going by the state of the magazine, Kagami could tell that these were at least a decade old. As his eyes scanned page by page, they stopped when they noticed a title screaming attention.

Promising Player Is Seriously Injured in a High Stakes Game! Will He Ever Return to the Court?

Enthralled as he read through, Kagami didn’t hear the other man approaching him.

“Ah, I never got your name, but- hey, what’re you reading?” Kagami nearly dropped the magazine, losing the page he was on.

“You used to play for Touou Academy? That team was an absolute monster, and you were their ace? Whatever happened to that?” Aomine’s face grew tight, wrinkles beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

“Shit happens, I guess.” Aomine’s curt reply suggested Kagami was walking onto thin ice, despite the curiosity egging him on.

The two didn’t speak for a solid thirty seconds.

“You still wear the shoes.”

“Shoes are expensive. I’m careful about my stuff.”

“Right.”

Kagami didn’t press how they were the same shoes from the photo in the magazine. He didn’t know why they were getting so awkward in the first place; the magazines had been left in a public place, accessible to anyone. It’s not that this Aomine was all that careful, after all, just that he was a sentimental person. He could feel Aomine’s aura shift.

“I didn’t mean to bring this up, it was just right there and-“

“Your belt’s got some wear and tear, but it’s a relatively easy fix. You can leave your name and number on the bill there and I’ll call you before Tuesday.” Interrupting him mid sentence, Aomine turned his back to his customer, busying himself with the truck. Kagami mused for a brief moment at how Aomine had forgotten to grab his tool box from the previous car.

He left the shop quietly, leaving only his last name and phone number on the bill sheet by the till.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, writing has been really difficult for the past year or so, and this is the only multi-chpater (if you can call it that) that I've finished. Anyway, on to the story! (This is the unbeta'd version, beta'd is soon to come)

“When will you be getting your truck back, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko had only been on the phone with him for a few minutes, but already knew what subject to talk about first. After playing and hanging out with each other for years, it became second nature to read the mood of the other person. In situations where Kagami found it difficult to bring something up, he was grateful for this.

“Tuesday, I’m pretty sure.” Kagami was laying on his couch, changing the channels without much thought. His phone lay on the coffee table on speaker, since Kagami hated the heat that radiated off of it. He should really get a new one soon, but as long it kept working, he was fine with it. He tuned out from what Kuroko was saying, though not on purpose. Aomine’s face flickered through his mind like a series of photographs. Kagami sneezed suddenly, tuning back into Kuroko’s words. Just at the right moment too.

“Did everything go okay? Aomine-kun wasn’t teasing you for not knowing anything?”

“No…” Scratching at his hip, Kagami tugged off his sweatpants, leaving him exposed in his boxers. It was so goddamn hot out, even in the late evening. His air conditioning was busted, giving him no option but to suffer while eating freeze pops he’d grabbed on the walk home. If only he had an excuse to go back to that shop. He could say he just popped in to grab an air freshener, but for what reason? A gift to his own truck on its release? He could say sorry for snooping, if you could even call it that. They were right there, after all. He just so happened to stumble upon the article depicting the end of Aomine’s promising basketball career ten years ago. Kagami sucked on the cherry flavoured freeze pop, letting Kuroko go on.

“Aomine-kun can say mean things sometimes, but don’t take it personally.” Kagami swallowed.

“It’s not that he said anything mean, I think I upset him though. What if he delays my service?”

“That would be stupid, he isn’t like that. How did you upset him?” Kagami readjusted himself on the couch, moving to the cooler end. His body felt like a furnace in the summer heat, making warm nights like this even more uncomfortable.

“I saw his magazine feature, how he got injured and ruined his career and everything…” He could hear Kuroko humming on the other side of the phone.

“He still has that magazine? At least his ego hasn’t changed. How did you get a hold of that issue?”

“You make it sound like it was limited edition. He had it sitting on the front desk with all of his other weird magazines.” Kagami’s eyes tried to focus on the television, currently broadcasting a wild buffalo documentary. It didn’t hold his attention for long though, and Kagami found himself wandering around his apartment, ending up on his balcony.

“Aomine was playing a year behind us, and you were at school when it occurred,” Kuroko paused, unsure if he should go on.

“The accident? What exactly happened?” Curiosity pricked his skin. When he first saw Aomine, he had noticed nothing indicating an injury serious enough for him to quit basketball. He had moved with confidence, showing no weaknesses. He didn’t have much trouble lifting Kagami’s truck with the jack either, but it could have been something other than his shoulders. He could hear Kuroko’s steady, concentrated breathing.

“He had a match against Kirisaki Daichi High during the Winter Cup. At first they never stood a chance against Aomine, but then…” Kuroko’s voice drifted. Kagami balanced his phone on his shoulder, allowing him to lean against the metal railing.

“You’re beating around the bush, just tell me what happened already!”

“The second half of the game got…dangerous. No one knows exactly how it happened, but Aomine ruptured his Achilles tendon. Kise-kun swears it had something to do with Hanamiya Makoto-kun, but…” Kagami inhaled deeply. He had heard about that team and their underhanded tactics, and was relieved to not have played Hanamiya during his game years. The air had finally begun to cool around him, but it did not bring him the relief he had been craving. He was on the edge of his seat, hanging on Kuroko’s every word. (It didn’t occur to him that he was still in his boxers, and his neighbours could almost see everything.)

“The refs couldn’t prove it, and it was still hard to tell on camera. But it happened in such a way that after that year, Aomine-kun was finished. Wait, didn’t you say you saw the article? How do you not know this?” Kagami rubbed the back of his head, walking back into his apartment and closing the sliding door behind him. He moved into his bedroom, flopping onto his bed, phone still in hand.

“I…skimmed it.”

“Figures. This is why you’re single, Kagami-kun.”

“Wh- this has nothing to do with me being single!” 

“Regardless. At least talk to Aomine-kun a little more when you see him next. I don’t think he’s ready to talk about it yet, so maybe just invite him for dinner.”

Kagami began to grow suspicious. “Eh? That’s a little intimate for two people who just met don’t you think?”

“I never said anything about bedding him after, Kagami-kun. Besides, he eats like he lives in a garbage dump.” Kagami’s cheeks blazed, and he silently thanked himself for phoning Kuroko instead of going over to his apartment.

“F-fine.”

“Let me know how it goes. I’ll see you next week.”

“See you.”

Kagami couldn’t help but feel that this entire situation happened because of Kuroko’s plans. Of course, Kise probably encouraged him, the flirty bastard. While Kagami could somewhat appreciate the meaning behind it, he felt a little taken aback. Kagami trusted Kuroko, but wasn’t sure how much he trusted him with his love life. Sure, it’d been sometime since he last dated, but it’s not like he was pining for someone to touch him, hold his hand, and kiss his lips. Certainly not someone he just met either.

Kagami never really considered himself much of a romantic person. His last relationship had ended by a mutual break-up, and he was fine with that. He was a grown man now, he didn’t need someone else to take care of his morning boners when he could do it himself. Sure, it was ten times better when someone else was there to clean him up when he was too tired, to eat his lunches and then screw him on the kitchen table. But there hadn’t been many candidates as of late, so Kagami was left to his own devices.

Aomine had boarded onto Kagami’s train of thought. He supposed their meeting could have gone worse, or for his sake, much better. He didn’t see any point crying about it now, he’d see him Tuesday anyway. Kagami turned in his bed, looking at the basketball-themed calendar nailed on the wall. It was Sunday night, meaning only thirty four hours remained. He wanted to punch himself for counting down to the exact hour, but Aomine had infiltrated his mind since the moment he left the garage. He was attractive, unfairly so, but that didn’t protect him from having any shitty personality traits. The chances of that weren’t likely, seeing as Kuroko and he seemed to be good friends.

Thinking back to when he first laid eyes on the younger mechanic, he rolled over on his bed, inadvertently rubbing his semi against the mattress as he did so. Kagami had seen a good preview, and good make a safe assumption the rest of Aomine’s body was just as toned. Briefly, he wondered if the raven haired mechanic dyed his hair, but he didn’t seem like the person to care about hair styles all that much. He noticed that his calloused hands had been stained with black grease stains, along with the rest of his clothing. Aomine’s voice had been gruff, yet at the same time deep and sultry. Kagami closed his eyes, hearing remnants of his voice replay inside his head.

The air in his room began to grow more humid (it was hot enough already) as his hand reached into the bedside table, pulling out a medium sized bottle of lubricant. Flipping the cap open, he squirted a dollop onto his hand, then hesitated when he began to reach for himself. They didn’t end on the most promising note, and with magazines of some big-boobed model Kagami wasn’t even sure if he was available. Asking your mechanic if he’s single isn’t something an ordinary customer does. Ordinary customers don’t go home and jerk off thinking about their ridiculously hot mechanic either. After a moment of reflection, their meeting wasn’t ordinary to begin with.

Wrapping his long fingers around his cock, Kagami begun to stroke slowly. He wanted to enjoy this this time, and not rush things like he usually did. He rocked into his right hand, reaching down with his other to cup his balls. Heat began to build up in his crotch, motivating him to move faster. Kagami panted softly into his pillow, trying hard to imagine what it would feel like to have Aomine’s hands on him, touching his cock, grabbing his ass to pull him closer, breathing hot air down his neck. He wanted to feel Aomine’s fingers caress his stomach, wrapping themselves around his now achingly hard cock.

Kagami was now pumping himself with a fervour, toying with his balls and moaning louder by the second. Perspiration began to gather on his forehead, adding to the warmth he was already overwhelmed by. A deep feeling in his crotch began to twist, signaling the oncoming orgasm. As much as he had wanted to enjoy the buildup, Kagami couldn’t help himself as he pushed and pulled himself over the edge. He spilled into his hand with a shudder and groan, laboured breathing softening into quietness. He sat up in his bed, sheets tangled with his legs. Trying not to dirty the rest of his bedding (it was doomed anyway), he led himself into the bathroom across the hall, thoughts of Aomine following him.  
Kagami slept restlessly that night, as well as the night after that. Work had proved to be a distraction, but only temporarily.

Tuesday had come a lot faster than anticipated.

It was just past the lunch rush at Kagami’s restaurant, but the place still remained fairly busy and full of chattering customers. It was a decent sized hamburger joint that quickly became popular when people started noticing that Kise (and Kuroko) liked to frequent here, and became quite successful. The idea to start catering had begun when Kagami took note of all the summer barbecue’s at the parks, and decided to take advantage and cater to businesses where employees didn’t have the time to go to them. The restaurant was his pride and joy, it was all that he thought about, until recently. Even when he was shaping meat patties, all he could think about was getting his hands on Aomine. His employees had begun to notice Kagami’s distracted state lately, and ordered him to take his break early.

As Kagami washed his hands, he could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. Hastily grabbing paper towels from the dispenser, Kagami pulled the cell out of his pocket and accepted the call.

“Hello?”

“This is Kagami right? It’s Aomine.”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Your truck is ready, whenever you wanna come by and pick it up. I don’t have a credit machine yet, so...if you could write a cheque that would be great.”

“Thanks, I’ll swing by soon then.”

“See you.”

Kagami hung up the phone, anxiousness building up in his chest. He chewed on his lip as he grabbed his chequebook from his office, tucking it into his front pocket. If he caught the bus now, he’d be able to find his way back to Aomine’s garage in fifteen minutes. Before heading out the back entrance, Kagami called in Kiyoshi and Hyuga to supervise. Normally, weekdays weren’t this busy after lunch, but he figured two supervisors wouldn’t hurt.

The second time Kagami walked into the garage, it felt exactly like the first. Cool air conditioning, the same radio station, Aomine busying himself with changing tires on a newly refurbished car. Only this time Kagami noticed the bell jingle when he let the door close, announcing the redhead’s arrival. Aomine turned, revealing a heavily stained t shirt. The towel that seemed to take permanent residence on his shoulder had seen brighter and softer days as well. His truck was right where he left it a couple days ago, looking just the same, if not slightly more shiny.

Kagami shoved a hand into the other pocket, shuffling over to the mechanic. “Hey, about the other day, I’m-“

“It’s fine. I got a little defensive, I guess.” Aomine’s face relaxed, his eyes focusing on Kagami’s truck.

The two men stood in their spots, waiting for one another to speak first. Aomine let his left leg take most of his weight, leaning slightly on the car behind him.

“Do you want to have dinner-“

“Your belts fixed-“

“Did Kuroko tell you to ask me? Or are you asking out of your own volition?” Evidently, Kuroko had talked to both of them without letting the other know. Their mutual shadow proved to be a cunning ally and wingman.

Kagami rubbed the back of his neck, struggling to meet Aomine’s gaze.

“A bit of both, I think,” Kagami said, finally making eye contact.

“You think? Funny seeing as you almost crashed into my garage the other day,” Aomine held back a chuckle as he baited Kagami for a reaction.

“Idiot, I was thinking about you!” Kagami could feel his cheeks turn bright crimson as he covered his mouth with his hand. He could hear Aomine let out a breathy laugh, footsteps shuffling closer to him. 

“You were?” his voice was even closer now, making Kagami take a half step back. Don’t forget the task at hand, he told himself. 

“How much will it come to? I brought my chequebook with me.” Aomine’s eyes (they were a dark blue, just like his hair) shifted from playful to confused, trying to access the situation. He distanced himself from Kagami, taking the towel from his shoulders and wringing it with his hands. 

“Right, uh, just come to the desk here and I’ll give you a deal, knowing Kuroko and all.”

“That’s not necessary, I-” 

“Kagami. Let me give you a discount.” Aomine’s assertiveness made Kagami shiver a bit, or maybe that could be attributed to the ac system. He let himself look back up at the mechanic grabbing a laptop out of a drawer, opening it up and started to type. A few clicks sounded, and then the printer activated, spitting out a spreadsheet showing the total cost. Aomine glanced it over, handing it over to Kagami.

The other man reached forth, just shy of brushing against Aomine’s fingers. 

Pulling out the slips of paper from his pocket, Kagami ripped a single cheque free, stuffing the rest away. His fingers tapped the desk for a minute before realizing he was missing a pen. 

“You don’t happen to have a pen, do you?” He felt a little stupid at this point, to be honest with himself. Way to kill the earlier mood by wanting to talk about the costs for his truck. 

“Here.”

Kagami muttered a thanks while signing off the cheque, sliding it along with the borrowed pen across the desk. 

“Hey, Aomine,” don’t screw this up. Just ask him out again, properly this time Kagami! 

“Yeah?” 

\---

“Hey, I-” laboured breathing filled Kagami’s truck cabin as two hot bodies pushed against each other. Aomine pulled his lips away from the other’s collarbone, lips plump with lust. 

“What is it now, Kagami?” His arms were on either side of Kagami’s head, holding his shirtless body over him. They had gone back to Kagami’s restaurant (his treat of course) for lunch. They both had to work the rest of the evening, but it went with an unspoken agreement that Kagami would again swing by the garage to pick up Aomine and head back to his apartment. Needless to say, they did not end up in the warm bed that Kagami thought they would have, instead parking in a dark alley.

\---

“I don’t have any stuff with me, we- we should really get to my place, it’s like two blocks-” Aomine’s lips swallowed the rest of his sentence, licking into Kagami’s mouth. He let out a exasperated moan, curling his fingers into the scruff of Aomine’s collar. He really ought to say that they had more room on an actual bed, but it was so hard to think with Aomine’s hands working at his belt and fly. As much as Kagami would love to get cum stains all over his interior, he really didn’t want to get a kink in his back from fucking in a stupid position. He gripped Aomine’s wrist, pulling it away from himself. “I really, really don’t want to do this here.”

Aomine sighed, chest heaving, but sat back on his calves. 

“We better get there fuckin’ fast then.” 

\---

Clothes are shed before either of them makes it past the front hallway in Kagami’s apartment. Aomine nearly trips over the small step, a pant leg still desperately clinging to his foot. 

“Fuck, it’s dark, your lights not work or something?” 

“I swear to god I’m going to lose my boner if you don’t hurry the hell up.” 

\---

 

The bed was definitely a better bet. His room was dimly lit, creating an unintentional (but not really, Aomine looked stunning in this lighting) Kagami had straddled across Aomine’s lower half, pressing his erection against Aomine’s own. Kagami lowered himself, sucking on Aomine neck as he continued to grind. He felt the others arms wrap around his back, blunt nails digging into his flesh. He let out a light hiss as those nails dragged themselves further down, thumbs tucking themselves under the band of Kagami’s boxers. He could barely make out the “off, off!” Aomine was panting with laboured breaths. 

“Yeah, same to you,” he said as he sat up, wiggling out of his underwear and moving his hands to the other man’s hips, thumbing the edges of Aomine’s underwear. He ran his fingers along the bulge, eliciting a wanton moan. 

“Fuck, fuck c’mon,” Aomine pulls at Kagami’s arms, his hair, reaching up and clasping his hands around his neck and pulling Kagami’s lips back to his own. They nipped at each other's mouths as Aomine pressed up into Kagami, body begging to be touched. Finally, Kagami complied, hooking his fingers underneath the band and tugging them off. Aomine's cock slapped against his stomach, ripping whatever sexy thing Kagami had planned on saying right from his mouth. 

"Jesus," he whispered, earning a smug gaze from the man. 

"Take a picture, or we can get this show on the road." Aomine had brought his leg up to wrap around Kagami's waist, seeking contact. 

Aomine gasped, hands flying to Kagami’s hair when he felt the other man’s mouth envelop him. He nearly had his nose brushing against the raven pubes (either this colour was natural, or Aomine was committed to matching), breathing in the musk of Aomine’s scent. He grabbed Aomine’s hip, holding the other man down as he bobbed his head up and down along his shaft. His free hand wrapped around what little he couldn’t take, pumping in time with his mouth. He could feel Aomine strain and twitch in his mouth, and continued to suck and lavish him with his tongue, licking the slit and bobbing back down. 

“K-Kagami...god...damn,” 

“Taiga,” Kagami had pulled off of him with a wet pop, drool trailing down the corner of his mouth.

“What?”

“My name, Taiga,” 

“Daiki-- holy shit, this is going to be over if you don’t fucking stop,” the grip in his hair loosened, wrapping his fingers around the base to stop himself from exploding.

The redhead nodded, letting Aomine’s cock drop from his mouth. He leaned over, hand scrabbling around in a drawer until he found what he needed. Aomine raised an eyebrow when he noticed the bottle was half empty. "Been busy lately?" 

Kagami rolled his eyes, flipping the cap open before looking down at Aomine's face. Sweat had begun to appear on his forehead, his hair had begun to cling to his forehead, and his lips looked swollen beyond compare. Kagami let himself be a bit prideful, he was the one doing all this. He's sure he looks just the same. He begun to slick up his fingers when Aomine spoke up.

"What is it?" 

"You got condoms, right?" Kagami had nearly forgotten. 

"Right, yeah, they're in the bathroom. Hold on a sec," Kagami lifted himself off, running to the bathroom. 

Aomine's lips turned up in a sly smile, "yeah I got lots of secs." He dodged quickly when he realized a towel was being thrown at his head. 

Kagami had returned, not bothering to shut the door all the way as he made his way to the bed and crawled back on top of Aomine. He made the attempt to grab a single condom from the box, but instead it slipped out of his slippery fingers and onto Aomine's pelvis. The other man tipped his head back, letting out a loud laugh. 

"My neighbours are gonna hear you!" 

"They'll hear anyway, moron, I'll put it on for you." Aomine had reached for the condom, but once again Kagami's hands flew down to cover his. 

"I was gonna put it on you, idiot." 

Aomine considered himself a simple man. He liked large breasted women and toned men. He liked getting his back scratched every now and then before falling asleep. He enjoyed primping himself in front of a mirror, as if the cars at his garage would wet their underwear and swoon at the sight of him. Kagami's proposal to ride his swollen, leaking cock had nearly stopped his heart. He licked his lips, his eyes never breaking contact.

"Finger yourself, Kagami." 

Wordless, Kagami reached behind himself, watching as Aomine tore the wrapper open. As his finger penetrated his entrance, Aomine began to slowly roll the condom down his length. 

“You can take more than that, can’t you?” Aomine murmured, “add another...Taiga.” 

Obediently, Kagami worked in another finger, gutteral moans escaping from his mouth. They could both hear the wet, squelching sounds the lubricant made, but it didn’t turn them off, instead it seemed to spur the animalistic instinct within. Aomine trailed his fingers up and down Kagami’s thighs, silently encouraging the basketball player to push himself further. He could be patient for a while longer. He propped himself up on his elbows, eyes drinking in the sight of Kagami impaling himself on his own hand. 

“You’re really hot, shit,” Aomine breathed.

“Need you- right now, Daiki,” Kagami pulled out of himself, sighing as he felt the excess lube dribble out and down his perineum. He could register the sound of Aomine cursing again as he reached for the abandoned lube bottle, pouring more onto his fingers and grabbing Aomine by the base, slowly and sinfully slicking up his dick. 

“Hmff, I’m not gonna last long,” 

“S’okay,” a pause, “just touch me.” 

Kagami sunk down, pacing himself as he opened up further for Aomine. He could feel those calloused fingers wrap around him, gathering the pre-cum leaking from his slit and started teasing the head. As Kagami took in more and more of Aomine, he could hear his name being chanted like a prayer. Kagami placed a hand over Aomine’s, jerking himself off. 

“Taiga-- Taiga move--” 

Burying Aomine up to the hilt inside of him, Kagami rocked himself forward. They both groaned at the stimulation, clumsily trying to find a steady rhythm. Kagami’s thighs burned with holding himself up, then lowering himself down again. He could feel Aomine’s grip tighten on his hip, his voice shuddering as he gyrated his hips up with heated passion. 

Kagami nearly loses his balance when he feels Aomine’s free hand cup his balls gently, massaging them with his fingers. Aomine thrust up, finally rubbing against Kagami’s prostate. Kagami nearly shouted as he fell forward, hands wrapping themselves in the sheets as Aomine continued his onslaught. 

“Daiki, Daiki, Daiki,” he rides faster, ignoring the cramp in his left leg building up, he really should pay attention to leg day, “fuck me please, fuck- fuck!”

“I-” Aomine didn’t think he could dig his hand into Kagami’s hip any harder, “have been doing that- haven’t I?” 

“Harder, I’m-” 

“Me too, f- Taiga!” 

“Daiki!” They slapped against each other, no finesse or affection left in their movements. The neighbours definitely knew what their names were now. They didn’t care, orgasms building in their loins, moving until they burst. Aomine let his hands fall to his side as he caught his breath, feeling the thick ropes of Kagami’s cum splatter against his stomach. 

With the last of his strength, Kagami hoisted himself up and off Aomine, breathing heavily at the feeling of loss. He felt absolutely wrecked and exhausted, but wills himself to sit up. 

“Sorry it didn’t last longer, it’s been a while,” Kagami looked down at Aomine, spent and just as tired as he was. He looked at the mess he made on the other man’s stomach, cheeks reddening. 

“Don’t worry about it. I need to shower, you can go after me,” Kagami said, standing up with wobbly legs. He’d probably embarrass himself trying to hobble to the bathroom, but he hated feeling sticky. Aomine cocked an eyebrow, checking out the full extent of their time together.

“Without me?” 

“I don’t have the energy, maybe next time.” 

“There’s going to be a next time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to work on my endings, haha. Also thank you for the comments and kudos! I really appreciate it :^)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written or posted anything in ages, but I've been getting into KnB more than anticipated. I hope you like it! Beta'd by good pal Aidan


End file.
